Depois de Muitas Manhãs Ensolaradas
by Mah Potter
Summary: O longo passeio pelos jardins que era necessário acabou se tornando muito agradável para o recém-casal e deixou algumas coisas mais explicadas. Uma cena deixada nas entrelinhas do sexto livro. Harry/Gina


**N/A:**_ Fic para o Challenge H/G do Fórum 3V - ganhei segundo lugar \o/ Nada mal para uma fic escrita em uma semana. xD Espero que você goste, e que curta o nosso shipper canon )_

_Para a Patty. Só para variar._

Harry Potter e quaisquer relações amorosas que ele tenha não me pertecem. Mas sim a J.K. Rowling. Que deve estar escrevendo HP7 no momento!**

* * *

**

Depois de muitas manhãs ensolaradas.

Foi em apenas um ou dois segundos – o tempo parecia uma medida inexata e complicada demais para ele usá-la naquele instante. Porém, tinha certeza de que fora durante o momento em que levara para cruzar o quadro da Mulher Gorda e o retrato se fechar atrás de si que suas mãos procuraram as dela e as apertaram. Porque a Mulher no retrato lhes lançara um olhar surpreso antes de se virar e caminhar para o outro lado, sumindo do retrato, sem dúvida para contar _a novidade_ para todos os quadros de Hogwarts. Com efeito, enquanto eles caminhavam a esmo, descendo juntos os sete andares do castelo, as diversas faces nos retratos os encaravam, murmurando entre eles – até mesmo os dois fantasmas com que toparam pareciam falar.

– Por que eu tenho a impressão de que _todos _estão nos olhando? – ela perguntou, revirando os olhos, indicando com a cabeça o quadro de um bruxo particularmente estranho, com vestes medievais e um capuz cobrindo-lhe a face, os olhos amarelos a mostra, fitando-os.

– Porque _estão _– Harry replicou, passando distraidamente a mão entre os cabelos, arrepiando-os ainda mais. Os olhos dela esquadrinharam esse gesto, mas ela nada disse. – Isso te perturba?

A bochechas dela ganharam um tom suave de vermelho, que ela fingiu ignorar.

– Deveria? – e sorriu. – Nós acabamos de nos beijar na frente de cinqüenta pessoas... Por que um boato iria fazer a diferença? Além do mais... – Ela lançou-lhe um olhar rápido. – Você é _o Escolhido _– declarou, brincando. – Se você saísse com a Lula Gigante iriam falar.

Harry riu. Aproximou-se mais dela e resistiu ao máximo a tentação de beijá-la novamente ali mesmo na escada.

– Eu não acho que iria preferir a Lula – murmurou próximo ao ouvido dela, sentindo mais que nunca que dez centímetros que crescera no verão eram importantes.

Os olhos castanhos dela brilharam, nitidamente divertidos.

– E quais são as suas _preferências?_

Sua mão acariciou a dela, de leve, e ele sentiu-se satisfeito por ver os pelos dela eriçados.

– Cabelos ruivos – declarou, após um tempo em que fingiu pensar. Gina o encarou, aparentemente séria.

– Eu tenho seis irmãos, talvez um te agrade.

Um sorriso brincou pelos lábios dele, mas Harry estava decidido a não rir. Não enquanto aquela _brincadeira_ não acabasse. Ele jamais fizera isso com alguém – muito menos com alguma garota que passara os últimos seis meses invadindo seus sonhos -, mas descobriu que adorava a idéia de provocá-la.

– E sardas no rosto – continuou.

– Todos os Weasley têm sardas, Harry – ela lembrou, as sobrancelhas erguidas. – Talvez você esteja se referindo ao meu pai...

– Olhos castanhos.

– Gui, Fred, Jorge e eu, então. Talvez Percy, embora os dele sejam mais negros. A lista diminuiu bastante agora. Logo encontraremos algo que te agrade.

– Não precisa. Já encontrei – Harry disse, numa voz clara. Seu braço passou pela cintura dela, trazendo-a mais para perto, o agradável aroma de flores que emanava dela entorpecendo-o. Beijou-lhe a têmpora, notando pela primeira vez na vida como os lábios de uma pessoa – _os dela _– pareciam subitamente tão pertos da testa... – Eu não acho que me entenderia com os seus irmãos – disse, sorrindo, mas o sorriso logo deu espaço a uma preocupação maior e mais sinistra. _Irmãos. _Gina Weasley tinha _vários _irmãos.

Seis para serem exatos. Ele podia dizer que – à exceção clara de Percy – se dava bem com todos, mas sem dúvida uma coisa era jogar quadribol com eles e outra era _sair _com a irmã mais nova deles. E todos eles eram mais velhos que ele e talvez mais altos. E muito mais estressados no que dizia respeito ao namoro da caçula.

Sentiu o olhar de Gina sobre si e sorriu-lhe debilmente – ela parecia muito calma e sua apreensão quase sumiu.

– Eles não vão te matar, Harry – ela disse tranqüilamente, como se tivesse lendo sua mente e entendesse o que passava ali. – Você já é parte da família de qualquer jeito. Ok, Gui pode até te lançar algum feitiço permanente, mas fora isso... – E deu de ombros. Harry lhe lançou um olhar inseguro e ela soltou uma gargalhada. – Eu estou _brincando!_ O máximo que você teria de suportar seria Rony, mas depois daquela história idiota com a Lilá...

E ela riu docemente – e aquilo soou como músicas aos seus ouvidos. Harry não resistiu mais ao forte desejo de beijá-la. Ele estavam a poucos metros da escada para levar ao saguão de Entrada e então para os jardins lá fora, mas tudo nela parecia atraí-lo do mesmo modo que fora há quinze minutos. E, assim, ele se inclinou gentilmente para ela, e Gina não pareceu inteiramente surpresa ao fechar os olhos e deixá-lo lhe beijar. Seus lábios se encontraram e Harry se encontrou mais uma vez divagando por um mundo maravilhoso de sonhos – e só havia Gina lhe sorrindo, alegremente, satisfeita...

O som de passos invadiu sua mente como um odiado balde de água fria. Gina se separou dele, as bochechas fortemente coradas, a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios. Ainda assim, ela apenas revirou os olhos diante do grupo de alunos da Lufa-Lufa que passou, fitando-os – fixando os olhos dois segundos a mais nas mãos dadas.

– Então – ela começou, numa voz baixa, quando o grupo entrou no Salão Principal, discutindo. – Qual a sua idéia, Sr. Potter? Já me beijou duas vezes até agora. Planeja ficar nisso o dia inteiro?

Ele evitou acenar com a cabeça ou lhe dizer que não havia nada melhor que isso. Gina o encarou pensativamente por um momento antes de desviar o olhar.

– Quer dar uma volta lá fora? – perguntou, indicando as portas enormes a poucos passos deles.

– Boa idéia – disse, enquanto voltavam a andar. Seus dedos cruzaram com os dela e ele se sentiu subitamente mais aquecido – era como se todo o calor do Sol fosse tão insignificante perto do contato de suas peles...

Eles pararam à sombra de uma faia, em que Harry se sentiu muito satisfeito por ter feito-a se sentar ao seu lado e lhe acariciar a mão, enquanto ela se virara para ele e o beijara, suas mãos brincando entre os cabelos rebeldes do rapaz. Ao fim, Gina retirou seus óculos, sorrindo.

– Eu adoro seus olhos verdes – declarou, num murmúrio. Harry sorriu.

– _Verdes como sapinhos cozidos_, se eu não me engano.

Um forte rubor inundou o rosto dela – e ele de repente se deu conta de há quanto tempo isso não acontecia. A idéia de ainda fazê-la corar da mesma forma que ela corava há dois ou três anos fez o monstro já muito satisfeito em seu estômago ronronar.

– Eu não achei que você ainda se lembrasse disso – ela retrucou, sem lhe olhar. Ele riu para si mesmo e a fez se apoiar em seu peito, ocupando-se a lhe acariciar as madeixas vermelhas.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, parecendo muito relaxada, antes de fitar o lago.

– Eu gosto daqui – murmurou. – É um lugar tão calmo...

Harry concordou.

– Muito.

– O pôr-do-sol daqui é ainda mais bonito. Faz você se sentir tão completo e os pensamentos voam... – ela continuou, mais para si mesmo. Então pestanejou e tornou a se sentar, olhando-o objetivamente. – Agora, nós temos uma longa conversa pela frente, Harry Potter – ela começou, sua voz comicamente séria, enquanto brincava com as franjas que caíam sobre os olhos verdes dele. – Você não me beijou ali por mero impulso.

Ele pestanejou.

– Na verdade, foi. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Você veio até mim e então eu percebi simplesmente o que tinha que fazer – acrescentou, sua mão levantando-se para deslizar sobre a face dela, seu polegar se detendo dois segundos a mais nos lábios dela que em qualquer outro lugar. Gina estremeceu e seus olhos se fecharam por um breve momento. – Então me parece agora uma excelente decisão. O monstro no meu peito ficou satisfeito, também... – E se calou, corando diante do olhar espantado que ela lhe lançou.

– _Monstro?_

Harry revirou o olhar – sua mão voou automaticamente para o cabelo, tornando-o ainda mais rebelde que o natural – balbuciou várias coisas sem sentido antes de voltar a falar decentemente e poder lhe explicar a história – os olhos castanhos dela brilharam ao final e ela parecia fazer uma imensa força para não rir.

– Isso não é um monstro, Harry – disse, calma e simples. – É _ciúmes!_

E lhe sorriu gentilmente, tornando a pousar um beijo suave nos lábios dele – o que tirou a careta da face de Harry.

– Então – ela começou, novamente no tom objetivo -, você não _se agüentou _ao me ver com Dino?

Ele assentiu, culpado.

– Foi quando eu realmente percebi que gostava de você – Harry respondeu, baixinho, passando a mão entre os cabelos, nervoso. – Eu não gostei quando você foi se sentar com ele no trem, mas eu fui tão idiota... E eu sentia sua falta, e não percebi – revirou os olhos, trazendo-a mais para perto de si. Ele não se importou de estar apoiado na grama – subitamente lhe parecia o melhor lugar do mundo para se deitar – somente com o cotovelo e de continuar puxando Gina mais para perto – naquele momento, ela lhe importava mais que tudo. Não havia Voldemort, nem os seis irmãos raivosos dela, nem nada. Era só a ruiva cujos lábios estavam pertos demais dos seus...

– Hermione me disse que você estava gostando de mim – ela disparou, num sussurro, de repente, como se não conseguisse mais se conter. – Ela não parava de rir tolamente quando me falou isso e eu não podia acreditar.. Era simplesmente bobo demais, por que você iria me olhar depois de tanto tempo? Então às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que você... – e meneou a cabeça por um momento, ainda parecendo não acreditar no que acontecera.

As mãos dele tocaram-lhe na nuca, puxando-a, e um sorriso cruzou sua face ao senti-la subitamente arrepiada. Um calor interno invadiu-o, e sem raciocinar direito, ele se encontrou beijando-lhe delicadamente o pescoço branco, ao que ela fechou os olhos por longos segundos, mordendo os lábios. Ele contemplou-a, o monstro em seu peito dizendo-lhe coisas diversas. Suas mãos encontraram uma brecha na cintura dela em que a camiseta estava ligeiramente mais erguida – tocou-lhe a pele, sentindo sua maciez, enquanto seus lábios roçavam no espaço entre o pescoço e os lábios dela. Ele não percebeu exatamente em que momento começou a beijá-la desesperadamente, mas Harry tinha perfeita noção do momento em que suas mãos – em perfeito acordo com o monstrinho – decidiram que era preciso _mais._ Elas se moveram, entrando hesitantemente por debaixo da camiseta dela, explorando sua pele, ainda insatisfeitas, fazendo círculos nas costas dela – e foi só quando elas tocaram um outro tecido que definitivamente não fazia parte da epiderme dela, que ele se deu conta – muito bruscamente - do que estava fazendo. O mesmo parecia ter acontecido com Gina, cujos olhos se entreabriram, do mesmo modo súbito com que suas orelhas ficaram vermelhas e quentes.

Harry se sentou, sem a olhar.

– Desculpe – disse, numa voz fraca e débil. – Eu não... _quis _fazer nada que fosse contra a sua vontade, eu só.. _perdi a cabeça_, mas... – E piscou, confuso. Ela fez um movimento qualquer e ele se virou. Gina sorriu-lhe, ligeiramente trêmula.

– Não foi nada – disse, se ocupando em colocar o cabelo atrás da orelha, ainda corada, evitando-lhe encarar. – Eu só fiquei... _Desorientada_. – E meneou a cabeça. – Você me assustou, mas não que... Quero dizer, eu não imaginava você... – e soltou uma breve risada que não pareceu tão animada. – Eu fui tola, Harry, só isso. – Lançou-lhe um olhar rápido antes de virar a cabeça, contemplando o lago. – Eu me esqueci que você já saiu com a Cho... Você não é mais uma criança.

E piscou solitariamente. Harry se sentiu ligeiramente entorpecido, mas suas mãos pousaram confiantemente no queixo dela para fazê-la lhe encarar.

– Será que _eu _estou notando ciúmes agora? – perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas curiosamente, enquanto ela sorria relutantemente.

– Não é bem isso – Gina respondeu, num tom evasivo, sua face agora se preenchendo de um rosa pálido. Os olhos dele brilharam maliciosamente ao erguer a mão e brincar com as mechas do cabelo ruivo dela do mesmo modo que ela fizera com o dele momentos atrás.

– Seria tolice – murmurou. – Porque eu estou nesse momento com a única pessoa que eu realmente quero. – Gina fechou os olhos e ele se aproximou dela, falando ao pé de seu ouvido. – E não é a Cho, não é a Lula Gigante – diante disso ela riu baixinho. – É só você. – Ele sentiu a face corar pelo que ia e estava dizendo, mas o perfume dela era ainda mais forte perto dela... – Ninguém jamais fará eu me sentir tão...

– _Completo _– Gina respondeu por ele, a ponta dos narizes se tocando – ela se aproximou um pouco mais, sorrindo. Harry entreabriu os lábios, esperando ansiosamente pelo toque que ele sabia que viria.

Mas não veio. E por causa de três únicas palavras.

– _Que surpresa agradável!_

Harry abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Gina se afastando um pouco dele e fazer uma breve careta, substituída logo por um sorriso culpado. Ele se sentou apropriadamente e virou a cabeça. Horácio Slughorn caminhava até eles, seus olhos miúdos brilhando de excitamento, olhando-os com evidente satisfação. Seus passos eram curtos e rápidos e Harry se viu divagando como devia ser raro Slughorn dar uma volta pelos jardins – ele só devia fazer algum esforço físico por algo que valesse a pena. _Certamente_, Harry pensou, _a tal _novidade_ já deveria ter chegado aos ouvidos dele._

– Muito agradável mesmo! – o professor continuou, finalmente alcançando-os, parando também a sombra – agora mais curta – da faia. – Então, Harry! Você e a senhorita Weasley! – e sorriu, encantado. – Eu vi que você não andou muito bem na última aula e o que temos aqui? Harry Potter está apaixonado!

E riu de novo. Harry viu a face de Gina corar levemente e não se espantou da mesma coisa estar acontecendo com ele. Ambos se sentaram – de um modo mais normal – sobre a grama, tentando melhorar a situação, suas mãos ainda dadas. Harry se surpreendeu ao ver como aquilo subitamente se tornara _normal._

– Melhor escolha não poderia haver! – Slughorn riu-se. As mãos de Harry voaram automaticamente para seu cabelo, desalinhando-os, ao se virar brevemente para Gina e acenar a cabeça, concordando com o professor, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dela. – Tal pai, tal filho, hein, Harry? – ele disparou, de repente.

A ruiva olhou confusa para Harry, que abanou a cabeça.

– Nós dois tivemos bom gosto, professor – ele disse, numa voz baixa, acariciando a mão dela.

– É o que eu vejo! Ora, eu deveria dar uma festa por isso – Harry viu Gina erguer a sobrancelha, cética, e teve que segurar o riso -, mas talvez vocês prefiram... ãhn... _continuar_. – Um brilho cruzou seus olhos ao contemplar a paisagem do lago e da faia. – Você me lembrou muito os seus pais agora, Harry. A primeira vez em que os vi juntos, foi sob esta mesma árvore, nesse mesmo lugar... _Romântico, _hein. - E riu com os seus botões. – Agora, eu acho que devia ir, porque... Estou _atrapalhando_. Cuide bem dessa agradável moça, Harry! Ela – assim como Lily – é uma jóia rara...

E dando meia-volta, virou-se para o castelo e se foi, cantarolando.

– Ás vezes eu tenho a impressão de que ele é louco – Gina declarou, olhando o professor, antes de se virar para Harry.

– Ele é legal. Tem aquele jeito meio estranho, é verdade, mas é o primeiro _Sonserino _que eu conheço que não é ruim. Eu quero dizer, ele não se importava de minha mãe ser nascida trouxa, então só pode significar boa coisa, não? – Ele fez uma breve pausa. – Agora, onde _estávamos?_

Ela sorriu e se esquivou gentilmente ao se levantar.

– Vamos para outro lugar – disse, estendendo-lhe a mão. – Não vamos querer mais gente vindo ver o romance recente de Harry Potter e Gina Weasley!

Ele concordou fervorosamente. Ambos saíram caminhando pelo lago, e embora Harry não soubesse exatamente aonde ir, ela tinha uma perfeita noção – sorria de um jeito malicioso de quem sabia de algo, lembrando-o de Fred e Jorge.

– Eu não entendi o que Sulghorn disse sobre os seus pais – Gina disparou, de repente, olhando-o curiosa. Harry sorriu para si mesmo.

– Aqui – disse, parando, e olhando o reflexo no lago deles próprios: era a imagem clara de um casal de mãos dadas, o homem com cabelos negros e revoltos e a mulher ruiva, com o sol deixando seu cabelo ainda mais alaranjado e vivo. – Já viu alguma foto dos meus pais? – perguntou-lhe, ao que Gina negou com a cabeça. – Bom, eu sou a cara do meu pai, exceto pelos olhos.

– Que são da sua mãe – completou Gina, olhando-o divertidamente. – Já ouvi isso.

– Minha mãe era ruiva, assim como você – Harry acrescentou, também alegre, passando a mão pelos cabelos distraidamente. – Por isso eu disse que tinha o mesmo gosto que o meu pai. Parece que nós dois temos uma fascinação por cabelos vermelhos.

Os olhos dela brilharam.

– E tanto eu quanto a sua mãe – Lily, não? – diríamos que cabelos eternamente despenteados e óculos são atraentes – Gina declarou.

Harry lançou-lhe um olhar enigmático enquanto sentia a face vermelhar mais uma vez.

* * *

Mesmo quando o Campo de Quadribol se tornou bem visível após uma curva, Harry não pôde imaginar que se dirigiam até lá – só tomou efetiva consciência quando Gina abriu a porta para o vestiário e arrastou-o para dentro.

– O que estamos fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, fitando ao redor, seu olhar detendo-se um segundo a mais na porta que levavam ao campo.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

– Eu disse que queria um lugar mais _calmo_, não? – respondeu, numa voz que nitidamente sugeria apenas que era uma brincadeira.

Harry resolveu que não iria esperar para saber se ela falava sério ou não – tomou-lhe as mãos de modo a fazê-las se enroscar em seu próprio pescoço. Havia ainda um resto de diversão nos olhos dela quando Harry passou suas mãos pela cintura dela, trazendo-a ainda mais para perto. Suas testas ficaram coladas por alguns segundos enquanto seus olhos estavam fixos uns nos outros. Verdes e castanhos.

O choque entre os lábios foi lento. Quase casual. Harry descobriu-se sentindo gradualmente o gosto dela – algo suave e doce -, e não se espantou quando ao se separarem, ambos estarem sem fôlego. Mas Gina não parecia se importar muito com isso. Manteve suas mãos ao pescoço dele.

– Eu tenho algo para você – ela murmurou, sua voz rouca, e por um único e breve momento, diversos sonhos que tivera com ela nos últimos meses vieram-lhe a mente. Mas logo eles se dissiparam, pois Gina tirou algo do bolso de sua capa e lhe entregou.

– Um Pomo de Ouro? – perguntou, olhando-a admirado.

– Não é qualquer pomo – Gina retorquiu, seus olhos brilhando. – É _O _pomo. O que eu peguei na partida hoje – e sorriu maliciosamente. – E foi _para isso _que eu te chamei aqui, para falar da partida. Não para uma longa sessão de beijos.

Harry fez uma breve careta quando ela se separou dele e soltou o Pomo no ar – ao que ele, por puro reflexo, apanhou. Gina lhe fitava radiante e ele se viu mais uma vez passando a mão pelos cabelos.

– Por que você faz isso? – perguntou ela, numa voz curiosa.

– Ah... Não sei – Harry confessou, sincero. – Eu nunca fiz isso antes, é só uma mania que eu peguei desde que.. te beijei. – Ele pareceu culpado. – Meu pai fazia isso para impressionar minha mãe, acho.

Gina fixou seu olhar no cabelo negro dele.

– Parece quando você acaba de desmontar da vassoura – ela murmurou. – Depois de um jogo ou de um treino. Seus olhos estão sempre brilhando e o seu cabelo fica ainda _pior _– ambos riram - do que é.

Harry sentiu o monstro se mexer confortavelmente no seu estômago e fez uma anotação mental para desmontar mais vezes quando ela estivesse por perto. Ambos ficaram vários minutos em silêncio antes dela rir, quebrando a tensão, e lhe puxar pela mão em direção ao campo.

– Vamos. Tenho que um jogo inteiro para te narrar. Vai ficar com orgulho do seu time.

* * *

As estrelas no céu despontaram lá para as seis horas, enquanto ambos estavam deitados sobre a grama do campo de quadribol, lado a lado, as mãos dadas. O estômago de Harry começou a doer de fome, mas ele não queria acabar aquilo – não queria pensar no instante em que voltaria ao castelo e teria que encarar todas aquelas pessoas os olhando, cochichando curiosos. Não queria pensar na conversa irremediável que teria que ter com Rony. E mais que tudo, não queria pensar no momento em que finalmente se separariam – porque, claro, não podiam passar noite inteira juntos – mais porque Rony jamais deixaria do que por qualquer outro motivo.

Gina também estava quieta. Olhava pensativamente para o céu acima, sem parecer realmente enxergá-lo. Então piscou, bruscamente, e se apoiou no cotovelo ao se virar para Harry, lhe encarando.

– O que foi? – ele perguntou, ficando do mesmo jeito que ela, sua outra mão brincando então com os cabelos ruivos dela que caíam por sua face.

– Faça um pedido – disse, indicando as estrelas acima. Harry a olhou, curioso e ela riu. – Há uma lenda – contou, num sussurro misterioso – que diz que se você escolher uma estrela no céu – a mais brilhante – e fizer um pedido, ele se realizará.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, meio cético, ao que ela riu.

– Certo, não há lenda nenhuma. Mas não custa tentar, não?

Ela parecia tão radiante que ele se descobriu olhando para o céu a procura de uma estrela – finalmente encontrou uma desejada. Ao norte, havia uma, pequena, mas que brilhava mais azul que todas as outras até onde ele podia ver. Olhou-a de relance – ela o encorajou, acenando com a cabeça - e então fixou a estrela por alguns segundos antes de fechar os olhos.

Quatro longos segundos se passaram antes de Harry – subitamente com um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito na face – abrir os olhos e se levantar de um salto, lhe estendendo a mão.

– Vamos – disse. – Já está ficando tarde.

– Tarde para você ou para o meu irmão? – ela perguntou, zombando, mas se levantou de qualquer jeito. Lançou a Harry um olhar indagador que ele não devolveu. – Qual foi seu pedido?

Harry se ocupou em abrir o portão para sair do campo à guisa de lhe responder de imediato.

– Não posso contar – disse, sorrindo para si mesmo. – A lenda diz que não se pode revelar para os outros até que se realize, não?

Os olhos dela brilharam de curiosidade.

– Não vale! – disse, rindo. – Eu ia te contar o meu!

– Ah, então você também fez um pedido? – Harry perguntou, ligeiramente surpreso. Gina corou de leve.

– Não agora. Foi... há muito tempo atrás – e disse qualquer coisa numa voz bem baixa que ele não entendeu. – Na primeira vez eu tinha só oito anos. Então, mais tarde, eu mudei. Arranjei um pedido melhor – acrescentou, revirando os olhos.

– Qual?

Gina apertou sua mão com mais força, hesitando ao responder.

– Eu tinha acabado de ouvir – pela milésima vez, provavelmente – a sua história – declarou, num murmúrio. – Eu estava fascinada com _Harry Potter _e – bom, foi _bem tolo_, eu sei – pedi para – Gina corou mais forte agora, agradecendo pela luz do luar não mostrar isso inteiramente – _me casar _com você.

O mesmo rubor também cobriu a face dele e Harry sentiu as orelhas queimarem.

– E c-como você mudou? – perguntou, desanimando ligeiramente.

Gina deu de ombros, tentando parecer descontraída.

– Eu percebi que minhas prioridades estavam alteradas – ela piscou antes de mirar as estrelas no céu, quase pensativa. – Então eu olhei para o que me pareceu ser a mesma estrela e então disse que queria trocar e troquei. Pedi só para que Harry, só o Harry, e não o Menino-que-sobreviveu, pudesse um dia me olhar. Me ver como eu sou, e não como a irmã do melhor amigo dele ou coisa do tipo. E que então você se preocupasse tanto comigo quanto eu...

Ela se calou, parecendo inteiramente perdida em seus pensamentos. Harry achou-a ainda mais perfeita sob a luz do luar e do modo reflexivo que ela se mantinha, que a fez parar e mais uma vez sem pensar, se aproximou dela. Estavam bem próximos do castelo – próximos o suficiente para que a luz do Salão Principal os iluminasse, permitindo a qualquer um que estivesse lá dentro pudesse os ver.

E qualquer receio sumiu ao beijá-la. Ele já devia ter feito aquilo tantas vezes que era já se tornara natural – mas ele simplesmente se sentia viciado – quanto mais lhe beijava, mais desejava sentir os lábios quentes dela sobre os seus, mais queria que suas línguas se acariciassem sem pausa, eternamente...

Então, por fim, Gina se separou dele, embora seus olhos continuassem fechados, uma expressão doce em sua face.

– Você ainda não me contou o seu pedido – disse, subitamente lhe fitando.

– Eu pedi uma vida inteira ao seu lado – ele respondeu, embora seus olhos brilhassem de uma maneira maliciosa demais para ser só isso.

Mas Gina parecia satisfeita com a resposta dele e não questionou mais.

– Eu ainda não disse – ele começou, de repente. – Isto é, eu ainda não sei se você quer... sabe... _namorar _comigo – o tom com que disse isso foi levemente inquisitorial. Ela supriu um riso e se inclinou para ele, beijando-lhe os lábios demoradamente, ainda que de leve.

– Ainda quer resposta? – ela perguntou, ao que ele negou com a cabeça, sorrindo marotamente. Voltaram a dar as mãos e a caminhar. Estavam já nas portas do Saguão de Entrada quando ela parou, de repente. – O que você vai dizer – começou, ignorando os olhares e cochichos -, quando Rony lhe perguntar o que fizemos nessas últimas seis horas?

O cheiro de comida invadiu o estômago – e o cérebro – de Harry e ele demorou a responder. Se virou para ela – Gina sorria, exultante.

– Vou dizer a ele que tive a melhor tarde do mundo – declarou, sincero. Ela piscou.

– Acrescente que se ele não fosse cabeça-dura, poderia ter uma igual com Hermione – disse. – Isso vai calar a boca dele.

Harry riu. Juntos, de mãos dadas, entraram no castelo - apinhado de alunos, parados, olhando para eles. Harry não achou aquilo tão surpreende, afinal, o fato de que Harry Potter estava saindo com Gina Weasley deveria interessar – ainda que não fosse da conta - a um grande número de pessoas mesmo...

* * *


End file.
